


Discuss

by Yadania



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yadania/pseuds/Yadania
Summary: He lures her to discuss.





	Discuss

“Yaaaawnnn…” 

Soft yawn escape from her. Her eyes half close…looking at the figure standing in front of her. He is reading a report. She thinks it is his last one…but no…he picks another report to check. He said he wanted to discuss something in person. And that’s why she is here…in his office at almost midnight right now.

“Commander Cullen.”

He loses in deep thought. His eyes focus on the report in his hand. There’s no respond. She begins to be impatient. She steps forward to another side of the table to be closer to him.

“Cullen! If you have something to discuss. Talk to me now…or I’ll sleep here on the floor instead.”

Cullen chuckles…he looks at his lover’s angry face mix with her sleepy eyes. His glove hand brushes her cheek.

“I’m sorry. I want to make sure the guards take turns and leave this area for a moment. So we can have real quiet time together.”

He pulls her…closing the distance between them. He strokes her chin until their lips almost touch.

“I miss you.”

Then he kisses her. She kisses him back gently and tenderly. His anxiety and his pain seem to be gone suddenly…He yearns for her voice…her touch…He wants…to see her everyday and night. But it’s not the time. The world still need her. It doesn’t matter if they are still at war. Now he gets what he longs for. It’s like a dream that he doesn’t want to wake up. Her love for him is real.

“I love you, Cullen.”


End file.
